Una Razón Más
by Esthelar
Summary: Una razón más para sorprenderme de la fusión. Una razón más para temer a la fusión. Una razón más tengo para confirmar que eres una verdadera tonta.


**Hola de nuevo a todos. Aquí les traigo otro oneshot de Steven Universe que salió luego que vi el último episodio (en inglés sin subtitulos, pero le entendí). Sí, de nuevo protagonizado por Peridot. Espero que les guste.**

 **Summary: Una razón más para sorprenderme de la fusión. Una razón más para temer a la fusión. Una razón más tengo para confirmar que eres una verdadera tonta. {Peridot POV}**

 _ **Disclaimers: Steven Universe y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Rebbeca Sugar.**_

 **Advertencia: SPOILERS. ¡No lo lean si no han visto el episodio Earthlings! El que avisa no es traidor, ¿ok?**

* * *

 **.**

 **UNA RAZÓN MÁS**

* * *

La fusión...

Una técnica de combate que puede fortalecer a las gemas débiles.

Una habilidad que desde siempre me ha provocado escalofríos, aunque sea utilizado normalmente para fortalecerte mientras permaneces en sincronía con la gema o gemas que te acompañan.

Yo siempre fui una mecánica, ingeniera, protectora e investigadora como todas las Peridots, y como tal tenía la seguridad de que jamás me vería en la necesidad de estar al frente en un enfrentamiento, así que durante mucho tiempo confié en que jamás necesitaría fusionarme.

 _Siempre temí de la fusión..._

Incluso ahora que estoy en la Tierra y soy mucho más libre para ser lo que yo quiera ser o hacer, sigo teniendo miedo a que llegue un día en que me obliguen a fusionarme.

Garnet es producto de la fusión entre Ruby y Zafiro, pero como las dos son felices permaneciendo juntas incluso si no luchan... poco a poco me hice la idea de aceptar que no todas las fusiones son para pelear, y que no me obligarán a hacerlo si no me siento en confianza o suficientemente preparada.

Corrí con mucha suerte... prefiero mil veces estar encerrada en una burbuja antes que intentar fusionarme.

Espero jamás tener que recurrir a eso, no quiero ser tan íntimamente cercana a ninguna gema porque ese no es mi estilo.

Siempre estuve realizando mis funciones sin pensar en los demás, prácticamente era una autómata sin relaciones sociales como toda Peridot.

Pero el día que visitamos la guardería Beta donde Jasper fue creada, muchas cosas cambiaron... y muchas otras permanecieron igual.

Ese fue un día de miedo porque nos encontramos con la misma Jasper, aunque lo quise disimular mientras intentaba sacar un barrote afilado y fallaba miserablemente ( _me falta práctica_ ) en lo que Steven y Amatista se enfrentaban a ella.

En un momento de desesperación los dos se fusionaron para la segunda ronda. _¡Un humano y una gema se fusionaron! ¿PUEDEN CREERLO?_

 _¡Guau!_

Sin embargo jamás pensé que presenciaría una verdadera locura como lo es una fusión entre una gema sana y una gema corrupta. Lo que me dejó helada.

 _Una razón más para sorprenderme de la fusión..._

Si antes pensé que una fusión normal creada de odio daba miedo por dejar secuelas mentales en las gemas que la conformaban, ahora acabo de descubrir que una fusión con una gema corrupta es mucho peor y digna de temor.

Aprendimos que la corrupción de gemas es contagiosa, y para empeorarlo no sabemos si existe alguna cura para ese mal. La expansión de la corrupción en la forma física de la gema es asquerosa... y perturbadora.

Estoy confundida, este cambio de eventos provocó en mí cambios de ideas, ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que debería sentir cuando observamos cómo Jasper se fue corrompiendo poco a poco luego que se deshizo su fusión con una de las gemas corruptas.

 _Una razón más para temer a la fusión..._

¿Qué debería sentir por ella? La gema que hace poco lastimó a mis nuevos amigos.

 _¿Odio...?_ No estoy segura. ¿Valdrá la pena?

 _¿Lástima...?_ Tal vez. Pero eso sería muy humillante para ella, así que no exterioricé ningún sentimiento semejante.

Jasper y yo servimos y juramos lealtad a diferentes diamantes, así que eran normales los choques constantes que teníamos. Ella servía en la actualidad a Diamante Amarillo, pero su lealtad se encontraba con una Diamante diferente.

Yo solo pensaba en mi Diamante y en complacerla en todo siguiendo cada orden y cada regla, olvidando por completo que la verdadera razón de existir de Jasper ya no está que era luchar por su Diamante y protegerla. _Cumplíamos funciones por las cuales fuimos creadas, nunca pensábamos en los sentimientos propios ni ajenos._

Ella fue creada para servir a Diamante Rosa. Es el cuarzo definitivo que fracasó en su misión de proteger a su diamante en la rebelión de las gemas.

Al final nunca la pude comprender, porque yo nunca experimenté el sentimiento de perder a mi diamante como le sucedió, pero mi opinión sobre ella no cambió.

 _Una razón más tengo para confirmar que eres una verdadera tonta..._

Ella no estaba completamente sola y Steven estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, pero no permitió que lo intentara.

La necia siguió viendo a Rose Cuarzo en Steven hasta el final, pero Steven no es Rose aunque tenga su gema en él.

Jasper consideró la perdida de mis partes robóticas como la pérdida de mi estatus y de mi dignidad. No la culpo por pensar eso, la primera vez que me regeneré y me vi sin mis partes entré en pánico y creí lo mismo... hasta que todo cambió.

Aunque estuve toda mi vida llevandolas, yo ya no necesito mis partes robóticas.

Como si aun quisiera tener esas cosas adheridas a mi cuerpo, ahora tengo muchas cosas mejores que llenan con facilidad ese vacío que me dejó el perder mi estatus en el Planeta Madre.

 _Le dije que en la Tierra podía tener libertad._

Así como me la dio a mí con la oportunidad de conocerme mejor y aprender más de lo que aprendí con solo leer reportes de cientos de años.

 _Pero ella insistió en que es una prisión._ Su ambición la llevó a su perdición.

Ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad. Steven no tiene la culpa de ser _hijo_ de Rose Cuarzo.

 _Jasper, eres una verdadera tonta._

En un acto de desesperación me hizo utilizar mi poder y lanzar aquel barrote de metal que atravesó su cuerpo completamente corrompido, destruyéndose y solo quedando su gema. Afortunadamente no le di a su gema o habría sido un verdadero _asesinato_.

 _Fuiste derrotada porque estabas sola. Preferiste permanecer sola._

¿Habrá salvación para ti?

No estoy segura. Eso no dependerá de mí ni de Lapis, sino de Steven y las demás Crystal Gems.

Por ahora descansa dentro de una burbuja.

Será lo mejor para ti que no te regeneres en tu estado actual, sería denigrante para el cuarzo definitivo correr por el mundo como una bestia salvaje.

.

 _Una razón más para decir que yo tuve la razón..._

.

 _Si la fusión puede cambiar y corromper a una gema perfecta_

 _Tanto en cuerpo y mente, entonces hay..._

 _Una razón más para evadirla._

 _._

 _Mis miedos no son irracionales después de todo._

 _El miedo a lo desconocido es algo normal_

 _El temor a la fusión es natural._

.

.

~FIN~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Esta sería la continuación del primer POV que hice, intentando adaptarme a los eventos de Earthlings.**

 **Les aviso que puede que ya no vuelva a escribir en un buen tiempo, porque estaré muy ocupada en la universidad (si tengo suerte y me libero al mismo tiempo que me llega un golpe de inspiración, es posible que publique algo -Los oneshots son fáciles y no puedo comprometerme con historias largas por falta de tiempo-).**

 **.::REVIEWS::.**

 **Ixurdes : ¡Muchas gracias, dear! Yo tampoco me esperaba ese final para Jasper y cuando comenzaron a salir los spoilers antes de poder ver el episodio me quedé sorprendida y más todavía con la quebrantable revelación, así que no te culpo por irte un poco del tema y menos si es una de tus personajes favoritos. **

**pirata (Guest) : Pfff! gracias por el chiste *pulgar arriba* xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**


End file.
